


I Want You To Be Mine

by fanficsallnight, orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, In chapter 1, M/M, Masochism, Orgy, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the thing is, Spencer finds out that Brendon likes dudes at an orgy, because seriously where Frank and Gerard go, sex happens.<br/>Spencer likes that discovery though and Brendon likes that Spencer made it, clearly, lots of smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this starts weirdly but this chapter is snippets of chapter 27 of "You're the Best Fucking Song In the World"- a Frerard centred fic, this is what happens to Brendon and Spencer after that one time, you're welcome to read the full chapter here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032993/chapters/2252489  
> The next chapters will be purely Brencer, I promise!

Gerard reached over and stroked Spencer's cheek. "You're sweet" he said quietly.  
"You only say that because you didn't see how I was leering your ass earlier." Spencer said, laughing.  
It earned him a snort from Frank.  
Gerard laughed. "If you ask Frankie nicely enough, he might let you do more than just 'leer'" he winked  
"Yeah, I would. Gerard loves to be used and I love spoiling my pretty boy." Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder.  
Spencer's eyes darted toward the crowd watching them as if searching someone.  
Gerard bit his lip. "Mmmmm'yeah"  
Brendon sat down next to Spencer and threw an arm around him. "Heyyyyyy baby boy!" He giggled. "You alright?"  
Frank licked a line up Gerard's throat before sinking his teeth into it.  
"Oh, yeah. Getting propositioned by half My Chemical Romance, you know how it is," Spencer deadpanned.

Gerard groaned deeply. "I'm sure the rest would join in" he said, his voice breathy.  
Brendon blinked. "..... Nice!"  
"We're generous with our affection, what can I say." Frank shrugged. He kissed the side of Gerard's head. "Hey, you want to join in, too?" he said, looking at Brendon.  
Spencer blinked and looked at Brendon, trying not to look too expectant.  
Gerard made himself comfortable on Frank's lap.  
"You do realise there's only one answer to that question and that is: hell yeah, motherfucker! Right?" Brendon grinned widely.  
"To clarify, is this happening in front of the whole bus?" Spencer said.  
Speaking of the rest of the bus, they were all staring at them with their mouths open.  
Lindsey elbowed Jimmy. "I think half of My Chemical Romance is going to have a gay orgy with half of Panic at the Disco."  
"Why doesn't that ever happen to us?" Jimmy whined.  
"I like an audience" Gerard grinned. "It's not an orgy if it's four people! Orgies start at 5" he laughed. "Get it right"  
"I think I'm going to watch and jerk off, does that make me number five?" Jimmy cupped himself through his jeans.  
"Oh my God, I have created a monster." Frank snickered against Gerard's back.

"Yes! We have five, anyone else?" Gerard asked sweetly.  
"I think I'm joining the voyeuristic part of the party, but you guys go right ahead." Spencer calmly stood up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed behind his head as he watched them.  
"Damn. We're down a man." Frank pouted.  
"I was about to go down on Kitty, if that counts," Lindsey said, her hand already inside the other girl's skirt.  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Fuck yeah! It totally counts!"  
Brendon licked his lips. "Oh my god, this is the best day of my life!"  
"Hell yeah! We've got a bigender orgy in our hands!" Frank high fived Brendon. He nudged the singer. "You should kiss my boyfriend."  
Jimmy sat on his couch with his legs spread in front of him, rubbing himself through his jeans. Next to him, Lindsey kissed Kitty's neck.  
Brendon stared at Frank with wide eyes "like now? Oh my god" he glanced at Spencer and grinned at him.  
"Stop freaking out" Gerard chuckled then leaned over and kissed Brendon, they kissed hungry and dirty.  
Kitty moaned softly and stroked Lindsey's sides.  
Spencer gave Brendon his most luminous smile and a thumbs up, chuckling to himself.  
Frank watched them kiss, stroking Gerard's back. "My pretty boy. So fucking hot."  
Jimmy took himself out and worked himself with long pulls.  
Lindsey made a soft, pleased noise against Kitty's lips. Her nails scratched her bare thigh gently.

Gerard arched into Frank's touch but never broke the kiss with Brendon.  
Brendon hummed excitedly against Gerard's lips.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck before biting, hard enough to leave a red, angry mark.  
Jimmy threw an arm above the backrest of the couch lazily, alternating between watching the three men and watching Lindsey and Kitty.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Fuck! What would you have me do?" He asked Frank.  
"First of all, stop sitting on me, I want to move." Frank laughed. "And then after that, I want you to show Brendon how you like to be touched."  
"Sorry!" Gerard got off Frank's lap quickly "and what do you mean?" He blinked a few times.  
Brendon decided to find out for himself, he slid his arms around Gerard's body.

Frank shifted so he was sitting behind Gerard and embraced him from behind. "He likes it when you're a little rough, don't you, baby?"  
Jimmy reached down to cup his balls, touching himself lazily.  
Gerard nodded silently.  
Brendon bit his lip and scratched down Gerard back harshly causing Gerard to moan. "Like that then?" Brendon asked.  
"Yeah, just like that." Frank mouthed the back of Gerard's neck. "Pinch his nipples, now."  
Brendon followed Frank's command and Gerard gasped and bit his lip hard. "Fuck...."  
"You could pinch even harder if you wanted. Gerard is a little painslut," Frank purred. His erection pressed against Gerard's back.  
Brendon pinched harder and twisted, he looked at Gerard with wide eyes for a reaction.  
Gerard quivered and almost screamed.

"Yeah," Frank purred. "Hurts so good, uh?" He kissed Gerard's collarbone, tasting the salt on his skin. "What sort of things do you enjoy, Brendon?"  
Gerard purred softly.  
"I enjoy like everything, like wow... Yeah... Umm, I just like stuff" Brendon nodded slowly.  
From his position by the wall, Spencer smiled fondly at Brendon.  
Frank snorted. "That was helpful. Okay, now try to use your words. Where do you like to be kissed best?" Frank nudged Gerard. "Kiss him wherever he tells you."  
"Well that's easy, on my cock" Brendon said simply.  
Gerard grinned and lowered himself until he was kissing up and down Brendon's length.  
"You're such a romantic." Frank snorted. He stroked Gerard's hair, keeping it away from his face as he kissed Brendon's length. "You're lucky. This was our last show, so Gerard can now deep throat people. Gerard, show him how good you are at sucking dick."

Gerard went straight to it, he swallowed half of Brendon's length at once and sucked.  
Brendon instinctively spread his legs wide and moaned. "Fuck yessss"  
Frank ran his hands down Gerard's back until he reached his bruised ass. He scratched him over the reddened skin, watching it turn a deeper shade of red. "So fucking pretty, baby. So good, sucking Brendon's dick like that," he moaned.  
Gerard groaned and took Brendon's whole dick in, he started to bob his head up and down.  
"Fuckfuckfuck!" Brendon moaned and fisted Gerard's hair.  
"You can pull his hair if you want," Frank instructed Brendon. "Gee is a little painslut." He bowed down to kiss the small of Gerard's back.  
Brendon nodded and pulled hard.  
Gerard closed his eyes and sucked more eagerly.

"Good boy," Frank cooed. "That's it, suck him off." He spread Gerard's cheeks and ran a finger between them teasingly.  
"That's a hot asshole," Jimmy said roughly. "Hey, can I rim Gerard?"  
"Can he, Gee?" Frank arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
Gerard whimpered and pulled away. "Yeah.... Fuck yeah, please" he said, his voice slightly raspy. He moved back down again, sucking at Brendon's cock.  
Jimmy sprung to his feet. "Fuck yeah!" He hopped around to push his jeans down, his erection bouncind up and down with every jump. "Let's do this, bitches!" He laughed loudly.  
Frank snorted at the sight of Jimmy. He nudged Gerard. "Kneel on the floor so Jimmy can eat you out. Bren, can you move so Gerard can keep sucking you off while kneeling on the floor?"

Mikey walked into the bus. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed at the sight. "Now I wish I got here earlier...."  
Jimmy dropped down on the floor behind Gerard, the sound of his bony knees hitting the floor loud even through the music coming out of the speakers. He spread Gerard's cheeks and licked him sloppily from his tailbone to his balls.  
Frank sat next to Brendon. He reached down to stroke Gerard's hair, tangling his fingers in the red locks. "Better late than never." Frank told Mikey. "Come join us?  
Mikey walked over slowly. "You two shouldn't be allowed out, you know?" He looked at the whole picture, his eyes wide.

Gerard's whole body shivered and he moaned.  
Brendon answered with a moan of his own as he felt the vibrations around his cock.  
Jimmy licked up between Gerard's cheeks until he found his entrance. He flickered his tongue over it, making obscene, wet noises.  
Gerard managed to be loud with his moans even with a cock in his mouth, he sounded needy and desperate.  
"I don't see you doing anything to stop us." Frank noted with a smirk. "In fact I bet you're just dying to join us. Am I wrong?"  
Mikey licked his lips and cupped himself through his jeans. "Maybe a little bit" he said quietly.  
"Gee wants you to join us. Don't you, baby?" Frank stroked Gerard's cheek, feeling it hollow as he sucked. "You don't want to disappoint him..." He extended his hand toward Mikey.  
Jimmy licked Gerard's hole in circles, pushing against the ring of muscle with his tongue.

Gerard nodded slightly, he pressed his ass against Jimmy's mouth, silently begging for more.  
Brendon moaned desperately. "F-fuckfuck, can I come in his mouth?"  
Mikey swallowed and nodded, he took Frank's hand.  
Jimmy spread Gerard's cheeks wider apart with his thumbs and pushed his tongue into his hole, moaning.  
"Go right ahead, Brendon. Gee, get ready to swallow." Frank stroked the back of Gerard's neck gently. He squeezed Mikey's hand and tugged him closer.  
"Thank fuck!" Brendon groaned then came down Gerard's throat.  
Gerard swallowed then pulled off gently and moaned loudly. "Oh god!"

Spencer sat next to Brendon, his face strangely solemn.  
Brendon leaned against Spencer. "Spence..." He breathed out.  
Spencer wrapped an arm around Brendon's shoulders, warm and solid. "Yeah?"  
"That was so good..." Brendon said quietly.  
Spencer kissed the top of Brendon's head and hugged him against his chest. "I could tell it was."  
Brendon nuzzled Spencer's chest. "We should come to these parties more often"

"We come to afterparties all the time." Spencer smiled fondly at him. He buried his nose in Brendon's hair and closed his eyes, taking the smell of him in. "Granted, they don't usually end this way."  
Brendon nodded. "We need more parties that do end like this though"  
Spencer chuckled quietly. "We do," he agreed. He nuzzled the top of his head.  
Brendon nudged Spencer's cheek with his nose. "You alright?"  
Spencer closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. He laughed a little brokenly. "You know, I really did think you were straight."  
Brendon raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?!"

"Ambiguety is in style, haven't you heard?" Spencer said wryly.  
Brendon shrugged. "Well now you know" he nodded.  
"Indeed I do. So, listen." Spencer cleared his throat, making up his mind.  
"Yes?" Brendon asked, playing with Spencer's hair.  
"I'm about to ask you out on a date. You might want to stop me before I do that." Spencer arched his eyebrows at Brendon, his face otherwise blank.  
Brendon grinned. "I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Spencer James Smith"  
Spencer smiled in that way that lighted up his whole face. "Brendon Boyd Urie, would you go on a date with me?"

"Only if you let me drive your car" Brendon grinned wickedly.  
Spencer snorted. "You're a rock star. You could buy your own car. You could buy a /ferrari/."  
"Yeah... But I want to drive your car ...." Brendon shrugged.  
"Fine. But only if I get to kiss you." Spencer smiled crookedly.  
Brendon chuckled. "You can kiss me all you want"  
Spencer cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly.  
Brendon smiled against Spencer's lips and kissed back sweetly.

Spencer sighed Brendon's his mouth, stroking his cheeks.  
Brendon tangled his fingers in Spencer's hair.  
Spencer kissed with a dedicated thoroughness, exploring Brendon's mouth with his tongue.  
Brendon sucked on Spencer's tongue gently.Spencer made a low noise against Brendon's mouth and deepened the kiss.  
Brendon gasped softly and closed his eyes.  
Spencer pulled back, panting. He nudged Brendon. "Do you want to join them?" he asked gesturing to where apparently everyone decided to come on Gerard.  
"I just came" Brendon said. "But you didn't" he grinned.  
Spencer caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Want to jerk me off over his face?"  
"God yes!" Brendon grinned and opened Spencer's trousers.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Kneel up so everyone can come on your face comfortably, whore," Frank ordered him. He nudged Mikey. "Want to join them?" he whispered into his ear.  
Ray, Jimmy, and the couple of people who had gotten closer were all stroking themselves, precome dripping from their erections as they got closer to their orgasm.  
Gerard knelt up and licked his lips quickly.  
Frank pushed Mikey to the side to watch Gerard.  
"Oh, I'm going to come," announced Jimmy, his hand a blur on his erection as he aimed toward's Gerard's face.  
Mikey sat down silently, not exactly happy that he couldn't join in.  
"Do it" Gerard murmured.  
Frank squeezed Mikey's thigh to show him he hadn't forgotten about him, but he couldn't stop watching Gerard.  
"Oh, ass-sucking cockhole mothergroper bitch!" Jimmy screamed as he reached the edge. His come hit Gerard's cheek in thick stripes. A second later one of the people surrounding Gerard came on his other cheek and across his open lips.  
Ray moaned, thrusting up into his fist. "Oh, sirs, please, give me permission to come...!"

Gerard gasped and licked his lips, tasting the cum. "Fuck...."  
"Yes, Ray, do it" Mikey said.  
Spencer chuckled. Taking Brendon's wrist to tug him with him, he stood up, getting in front of Gerard.  
Ray arched his back and with a whine he came, painting Gerard's mouth, chin and neck with his come. At the sight, another one of the partygoers came, his come hitting Gerard's cheek.  
Frank watched this, licking his lips.  
Brendon stood next to Spencer, he pushed Spencer's trousers down.  
Gerard whimpered desperately. "Please, oh please"  
Spencer leaned against Brendon's side, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"Please what, slut? Tell these people what you want," Frank said roughly.  
Another stranger came with a grunt, splashing Gerard's neck and cheek with it.

Brendon began stroking Spencer's cock with quick, light strokes.  
"I want someone to touch me" Gerard said quietly.  
Spencer groaned. He was close to the edge after having watched Brendon receive a blowjob. He leaned against Brendon's side and reached his orgasm, his come joining the other's come on Gerard's skin.  
The last person surrounding Gerard came with a scream, leaving Gerard covered in cum and used.  
Frank pushed himself off the couch and knelt in front of Gerard. He grabbed Gerard's head and kissed him, not caring when he tasted other people's come on his lips, or when his hands and shirt got covered in it. "Gee, fuck," he moaned against his mouth.  
Brendon bit his lip. "Fuck, this is so sexy"  
Spencer didn't reply, panting and leaning heavily against Brendon as he recovered.

Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer.  
Spencer turned to hug Brendon. "That's not how I imagined us two having sex for the first time." He laughed wryly.  
"Dreams coming true tonight, this is great" Brendon giggled.  
"Lucky, lucky us." Spencer laughed. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them up.  
Brendon sat down on the couch again.  
Spencer sat next to Brendon and kissed him on the lips.  
Brendon smiled and kissed back.  
Spencer sighed against his lips. "Mmh. Can we go cuddle somewhere?"  
"Sure! Where do you want to go?" Brendon asked.  
"Our bus?" Spencer looked at Brendon's body appreciatively. "You might want to put some clothes on first."  
"Okay" Brendon chuckled. "I'll go find my clothes" he stood up and walked off.  
"I'll wait here." Spencer leaned back on the couch.  
Brendon came back dressed in his jeans but with no shirt.  
"Why? Is it too distracting?" Brendon smirked.  
"It's a welcome distraction," Spencer smirked. "However, I was going to offer my help to find your t-shirt, if you had lost it."  
"Meh, it wasn't one of my favourites anyway" Brendon shrugged.  
"Okay then." Spencer took Brendon's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Shall we go?"  
Brendon giggled. "You're a gentleman! Fancy that" he pulled Spencer out of the bus. they went to their own to enjoy their new relationship.  
"We're still in the honeymoon period. Wait until we've been dating a couple of months and I start asking you to make me sandwiches," Spencer snorted as they went to their own bus to enjoy their new relationship...


End file.
